This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this study is to conduct a prospective, longitudinal trial to evaluate the accuracy and validity of magnetic resonance imaging to determine disease progression in ADPKD defined as a change in both renal and renal cyst volumes and renal function over time.